


He Has to Be a Wizard

by paradoxes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self-Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxes/pseuds/paradoxes
Summary: Donghyuck is convinced that Mark is a wizard because he thinks it's impossible for him to be in love with Mark without being cast by a spell.Or alternatively, the reason behind The Famous Summer Fight of 2017.





	He Has to Be a Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> im on my holiday and my sleeping schedule is messed up  
> i finished writing this at 7am and woke up at 4pm  
> such achievement

To call Donghyuck and Mark polar opposite is maybe the closest you can ever describe them. Donghyuck is bright and funny with his sun-kissed skin, angelic voice, and summer-rain scent. He could easily lighten people's mood whenever they feel down. He is the life of the party. While on the other hand, Mark is collected and shy with protruding sharp cheekbones and fair skin. Words flow from his lips smoothly like a gospel. He is the calm after a storm. People had thought there's no way for them to be friends as they are two sides of a coin but both of them proved them wrong. They both have gone through their ups and downs together as a result of their big differences. They have fought and made up too often it became a daily occurrence.

So when Mark distances himself from Donghyuck, people don't fuss about it because they feel like everything will be solved by the end of the day as usual.

But not when it goes for almost a month and involves switching roommates.

↡↡↡

The first time Donghyuck realized his feelings was when they were told that they were going to debut as NCT 127.

The trainees were having a break after practice when they were told to gather around the middle of the room by their trainer. A male staff came into the room bringing a clipboard in his hand. Donghyuck had heard the rumors that they're going to debut a new boy group next year but he could just hope for the best. Names were called for NCT U unit, and of course, Taeyong was the first to be mentioned. He felt nervous when Mark was also called. They made a promise that best friends had to always stick together and the thought of getting into different units scared him. He waited for his name to be called but he lost all hope when the staff said, "that's it. Please do your best."

He didn't make the cut. He wanted the ground to swallow him whole. The staff continued to announce NCT 127 members but Donghyuck was not listening anymore.

"..and Donghyuck. You guys are going to debut in NCT 127 unit. Please do your best." He looked up at the staff hurriedly that it was such a miracle his head didn't snap. The male staff then announced who got into NCT Dream unit. Both of them also made it. The man smiled and proceeded to exit the room. It felt unreal. He felt bubbles in his chest that's going to burst anytime now.

Donghyuck turned his head to Mark. His teary eyes caught the other's ones and his lips formed a big smile. That exhausting, tear-jerking training for 3 years was finally paid off. He felt like hugging all the members present at that moment, especially Mark. But the older had beaten him to it. Mark ran towards his direction and pulled him to his chest. He hugged him so hard that he felt like he was going to get crushed. He was sweaty and the practice room was hot but Donghyuck was far from minding it.

Being in Mark's arms felt like home. He was far from resembling Jeju but Mark was warm. He didn't smell like the sea or had sand on every inch of his skin but Mark made him feel happy. He smelled like mints and mountains and it had this calming effect on Donghyuck. His body wasn't soft like the flowerbed near his house but bony and awkward and he still managed to make him feel safe. All of those quirks didn't matter to him, they were what made Mark, Mark. Mark was all he needed and he couldn't ask for more.

"I couldn't ask for more," the older whispered into his ear.

And at that moment, Donghyuck felt like falling in love with him wasn't such a bad idea.

↡↡↡

It was. Pining over your _male_ best friend sucks. It feels weird, falling in love with someone you have known practically your whole life. Donghyuck remembers the time when they still had baby fat on their cheeks, high-pitched voice, soft black hair, and shorter legs. He remembers how they looked for songs with rap part in them so they could practice together. He remembers how he asked the older to teach him how to play the guitar but quickly gave up after. He remembers how he teased Mark when he had a 2 months old crush on Herin to the point that the older even wanted to resign from SM. He remembers all the moments shared between the two of them.

He practically watches the older grow but the changes amaze him. Mark becomes taller and lean.  His shoulder has gotten wide. His baby fat in his cheeks is gone now, replaced by a sharp jaw and apparent Adam's apple. And those prescription glasses. Why does his eyesight have to be bad in the first place? He couldn't survive seeing the older wearing those round glasses. Sometimes Donghyuck just wants to yell at him for being actually capable of becoming more and more handsome.

Donghyuck doesn't know what to make out of it. Is he supposed to identify himself as gay now? What is he going to tell his parents? What if he made them disappointed? What if people found out? Is the group going to be in trouble? Will they get harassed by their fans? What would happen to Mark, to their friendship? What if Mark came to hate him? He thinks and contemplates so hard and the future seems dark and scary.

Donghyuck prays that this feeling would go away eventually. He convinces himself that what he is currently feeling is not love, it's just a mere crush that would easily go away. He scolds himself rather hard whenever he stares at the older longer than necessary. Thank God those deadly hours of perfecting Firetruck choreography are there for him to distract his thoughts.

↡↡↡

It doesn't go away. One year ago he fell and hasn't gotten up since. He thought this feeling would go away in approximately three months but, would you look at that, the universe loves to antagonize him. It stays longer than expected and Donghyuck is not happy about this. He hates how even the little things Mark does could make his legs go weak. They are on a 15-minutes break of practicing new choreography for their comeback and Donghyuck hates how Mark follows the instructions easily and looks good at the same time.

"Are you a warlock or a wizard or some shit?" He kicks Mark in the butt. He is pissed. How could someone still look so good drenched in sweat and hair tossed in every direction while he looks like a burnt chicken nugget? Life is unfair. Mark Lee is unfair.

"Huh? What are you saying?" He looks like a deer caught in the headlights. He looks dumb.

There's no way he could be in love with this guy. "Nevermind, you're so dumb."

"Hey! What are you mad for?" The younger proceeds to walk away to get some water, leaving Mark confused.

_For fuck's sake, Lee Donghyuck, he didn't do anything wrong. It's not his fault that you fell in love with him._

↡↡↡

Mark is tired, Donghyuck could tell. He had gone on and off stage too many times this year. Being in all three units is taking its toll on him. They might fight constantly but that doesn't mean Donghyuck doesn't care for the older. When Mark goes straight to bed and complains that his body is too heavy to move, the younger's worries increase even more.

"Hyung, are you okay? Want me to get some water for you?" He gets up and touches the older slightly.

"Yeah, if you don't mind. Thanks a lot," the older's voice gets muffled by the blanket. Donghyuck then goes straight to the kitchen to get a glass of water along with a vitamin.

"Drink this and go to sleep," he doesn't do this often but he feels the need to sleep next to him just to make sure the older is going to be fine. He slips beside Mark after he has finished his glass of water and pulls him to his chest. He doesn't know what hits him on the head but he feels like singing a lullaby for him so he does.

He sings Twinkle Twinkle Little Star in English and he trips with some words here and there. A small chuckle comes out from Mark's mouth. Donghyuck counts it as a success.

"Thanks, Hyuck. You're the best thing that could happen to me," and not long after that, he is fast asleep.

Mark is breathtaking, even with those dark circles under his eyes. The moonlight shining through the curtain makes his features even more beautiful. His long eyelashes, his sharp cheekbones, his thin lips. He stares at the older so long and he feels like crying. He musters up his courage and kissed the top of the older's head. He could feel his heart threaten to jump out his ribcages.

He is still not sure if he's really gay but he's sure of one thing. He loves Mark.

↡↡↡

Donghyuck loves it when Mark calls him by his real name and not his stage name. That name sometimes slips out unconsciously and Donghyuck feels giddy and warm each time.

This time, Mark asks the younger to make him a toast and scrambled egg for breakfast because he has already burnt four eggs in the process. They are on their rare day-off and Donghyuck rather spend his time sleeping but the older always finds a way to toss that plan out the window. "How the fuck did you manage to make the kitchen this messy?" There are eggshells everywhere. The spatula is on the floor. The pan is tilted. There are stains on the wall, possibly egg whites. _Wait._ "Is that an egg in the oven?"

"Sometimes it happens, Hyuck. And also, don't swear. Taeyong-hyung will hear you." Mark helps him by throwing out the failed scrambled eggs on the pan to the trash bin near the counter.

"You're worse than a third grader." He continues to grab two eggs from the fridge. He puts two slices of bread on the toaster. How can a person screw up an egg? He could probably even cook scrambled egg eyes closed. No, that's exaggerated. But still. Stupid Mark Lee.

"How do I live without you, Haechan-ah?" He says while gobbling up his breakfast.

Mark has his dumb moments sometimes, he's not always absolutely, fully, capable but his clumsiness makes him look even cuter. 

Maybe Mark's no wizard but Donghyuck still loves him nonetheless, even though he can't even cook for shit.

↡↡↡

Donghyuck loves to initiate skinship. He likes holding hands and cuddling, but nowadays he prefers to do that with certain someone. Having Mark as a roommate is exhausting because every night he would feel the urge to go to the other bed and sleep next to him ever since that incident. Not wanting to expose his heart on his sleeve, he does what he knows he can do best. Running away. He chooses to seek warmth with other members. He goes to Doyoung the most because he also likes to pamper the youngest. He also likes to tease Johnny and Sicheng by hugging them and asking for a kiss because their reactions are priceless.

He also starts sleeping less often in their shared bedroom. He purposefully plays video games with Yuta until he feels too tired to go to his own room and decides to sleep with Yuta instead. He sometimes resorts to cuddling with Johnny as a substitute. He feels bad for his hyung but he couldn't just throw himself on Mark's bed to hug him tight and risk changing their dynamics. He tries his best to resist the temptations but sometimes he just couldn't keep his façade. The older can be so cute that it's impossible not to pinch his cheeks. If people ask him what's the best thing in life he knows what he's going to answer. It's burying his head on Mark's chest.

But what Donghyuck doesn't know is how Mark actually burns inside. Donghyuck keeps sleeping in different rooms and he misses the younger so badly. He misses how they spend their time by singing any song. The soft snores. The sleep-talking. The fights. The snuggling on a cold night. The late-night talks. His hands. His eyes. His smile. His laugh. He is scared that he has done something wrong to the younger and he's going to hate himself if he actually did.

Mark thinks that what he feels for the younger is wrong. He feels like he has betrayed him. They are best friends so he shouldn't feel his heart beating rather loudly whenever Donghyuck blinds him with his bright smile. He shouldn't feel the urge to trace every mole that's scattered all over his body. He shouldn't yearn for the younger's soft hand entangled with his own that sometimes the need is too strong it keeps him awake all night. He shouldn't feel like he's been punched in the gut every time someone hugs the younger. He knows exactly what he feels for Donghyuck but he will never admit it.

Mark won't tell anyone any of it and instead, he asks Jaehyun a favor to switch room with him.

↡↡↡

It's already morning and Mark hasn't had any good night's sleep ever since he's roomed with Doyoung. He gives up on getting some rest and resorts to going to the kitchen to quench his thirst.

He takes a seat on the dining table. It all started from The Lullaby Incident, as Mark calls it. He was exhausted with everything. He thought he would never get tired of recording, practicing, and performing because those are the things he loves to do but he was so wrong. He felt so fed up with the routine and all he wanted to do was sleep for five years straight.

He threw himself on the bed. It felt so good to finally be reunited with his soft blanket. After that, everything he did was on auto-pilot. The next thing he realized was the warm body hugging him and singing him to sleep with broken English. It cheered him up a bit and he was really thankful. At that moment, he realized how precious Donghyuck is and how his hug is so addicting he doesn't want to let go. He knew it was getting more and more dangerous so he needed to change rooms. 

Mark gets so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't feel someone creeping onto his back. He whispers, "what happened between you and Haechan?" 

He jumped a bit. "Oh my God, don't scare me like that." It's 8 in the morning and Jaehyun starts their morning by asking Mark that question. Isn't that just great.

"What do you mean?" Mark says but he knows exactly what that means. The older sits in front of him with two pieces of toast on his plate.

"Haechan barging into other rooms and stuff. He doesn't even sleep in our room that often," he takes a bite. The thing is, Mark used to be able to read Donghyuck from his eyes. His twinkling eyes were expressive, portraying all of the emotions he was experiencing. That's why the older always knew what was going on with Donghyuck without the latter telling him. Well, at least, he used to know. But now, the younger doesn't even want to make eye contact with him. So when Jaehyun asks him, he doesn't know what to answer.

"I'm not even sure," _or maybe he knows I have feelings for him and he feels disgusted._

"Look, maybe it's kind of serious because you asked to change roommates but you guys need to talk it out. Don't avoid him, you're just gonna damage your friendship," Jaehyun then proceeds to leave his used plate on the sink. 

_But that's the thing. I'm doing this to protect our friendship because I'm scared of messing it up._

"Just kiss and make up, dude. And wash my plate too!" The older goes to his room.

Mark would if he could.

↡↡↡

Mark and Donghyuck are not fighting. This is even more puzzling. The latter still jokes around, tease, and latch on the older but there's just something weird around them. Mark still talks to the younger, always making sure to take care of him. Even so, there's this space he keeps between him and Donghyuck. The older only talks when it is absolutely necessary and the younger feels more distant than usual. 

They are usually like two peas in a pod, inseparable everywhere they go. Even on their usual fights, they are still seated near while throwing snide comments at each other. So when Mark asked Jaehyun to switch roommates and Donghyuck went along without any complaints, the other members know there is something going on but they just couldn't put their finger on it.

↡↡↡

He hears Donghyuck's laugh for the first time in a while now. It was late and he's getting himself comfortable on his bed when he hears a loud thump coming from the other side of his bedroom wall. It comes from Jaehyun and Donghyuck's room.  Jaehyun must've fallen from his bed. The thump is followed by a big, angelic laughter that Mark knows too well. And it hurts him. Not long ago, he was the one who made him laugh like that but now the younger feels like a stranger to him. It's not like Donghyuck really ignores him, he knows he's the one doing that but he still gets hurt to see the younger talking and laughing with someone else. He misses the joke and the small touches but he knows he can't afford to do something regretful to his precious best friend. He screams into his pillow. 

"Mark, are you still in puberty?" The worried look on Doyoung's face is actually amusing if Mark is not preoccupied with this ugly, burning jealousy he feels right now. He answers with a groan.

↡↡↡

Donghyuck starts going to the NCT U's dorm lately.

At first, his excuse to Taeyong was to go and get the hoodie he had left behind on that dorm days ago. But when the younger seems to go there more often, Taeyong just doesn't care to ask him the reason behind each visit, as long as he tells their manager first and gets back safely. Initially, the reason why he goes there a lot is just to spend his free time watching the 55 inches wide TV they have on that dorm  ~~and avoid Mark at the same time~~. But he learns soon that hanging out with Ten and three trainees that are going to debut next year is surprisingly fun. They talk about anything, from today's practice to funny cat videos Jungwoo finds on youtube. Being with them makes Donghyuck forget about a certain awkward Canadian boy.

It's their day-off and Donghyuck has something on his mind and he needs to get it out of his head as soon as possible so he goes to U dorm at 9 in the morning. When he opens the front door, there is Ten, eating his cereal on the kitchen counter. What a perfect timing.

Donghyuck is taking his shoes off when Ten says, "Hey, freeloader. Why are you here this early?" Ten is far from what he usually looks like on stage, wearing only a white t-shirt and plaid pants but the sight is so domestic Donghyuck is sure his fans would just love him even more. The cereal he's eating is splattered everywhere. What a messy eater.

"Hi, Ten-hyung. I'm good, thanks for asking! Oh, am I not allowed to visit my lovely hyung anymore, is that it?" To exaggerate it more, he puts his hands on his chest.

"Okay, stop throwing shade at me. I heard rumors, by the way. What's up with you and Mark?" Donghyuck strides across the room and sits with Ten on the counter. He groans. _Why does he have to bring up that name this early?_

"Nevermind that, I want to ask you something. Uh, it also kind of has something to do with Mark."

"Shoot," it actually sounds more like a _shoof_   because Ten has his mouth full of cereal. "Um, how do I say this without offending you? I don't want to be rude or anything but I think also have the same thing? concern? I don't mean to assume anything but I just want to confirm something that we both may have in common so I-" at this point Donghyuck is just rambling.

Ten's had enough so he slams his spoon. "Just tell me, for God's sake!"

"Okay, okay! Hyung, do you like.. boys?" Ten answers him with a mocking laugh. "He does," Kun emerges from his room with bed hair and drool stains on his shirt. He takes a cereal box accompanied by a bottle of milk from the fridge.

"I thought I was being transparent as fuck? Oh, sorry. I can't curse to a minor." Donghyuck wonders who taught Ten curse words. "But seriously though, I do. I am gay. So this is why you keep coming here? Are you having sexuality crisis?"

"Uh, I. I guess, uh. I'm not sure if I'm gay but I think I like Mark-hyung."

Ten chews his cereal thoroughly before saying, "We been knew but go on," Kun nods. Why are his hyungs like this? He doesn't deserve this audacity. "What? How did you guys know? How are you fine with this? Wai- am I that obvious?"

"No, you're not. But we're both gay and I know how it works. You're trying to conceal your gay crush by koala-hugging my boyfriend and others." Donghyuck's head stops working. Ten acts like he's said nothing wrong and continues to eat his bowl of cereal.

"Um. I beg your pardon? Did you say you have a boyfriend or did I hear it wrong?" Ten sends him a funny look. He guesses teasing the younger does no harm. "Do you possibly know a man named Seo Youngho?"

 _Is this real life._ "WHAT? You're dating Johnny-hyung?! Since when?!"

"We basically flirted since training period but we made it official before Cherry Bomb comeback. You do know how hot Youngho looked at that time, right? He still looks hot but goddamn his hairstyle made me weak. Who could resist kissing that stupid face? I know we didn't declare our relationship to the world but wow, you sure are really that dense." Ten has this lovestruck expression stuck on his face while talking about Johnny. Ugh, Donghyuck could feel they're still on that honeymoon period.

"So what's up? How long have you been harboring this feeling towards that guy?" Kun joins them with a bowl full of cereal.

"Uh, way back before Firetruck?" There's a notification sound coming from his phone. Speak of the devil, Mark sends him a text.

**From: Mark The Love**

_Come back to the dorm, we have practice at 10._

"Damn, you're whipped." Ten notices what Donghyuck saves Mark's number as. "Oh, shoot, I need to go back." He then goes straight to put on his shoes but abruptly stops.

"I think he's avoiding me, Hyung. He only talks to me when necessary. I tried acting nonchalantly when he wanted to switch roommates but honestly it pains me." The younger finishes tying his shoelaces and gets up.

Ten wraps his arms around Donghyuck. "My child, what did I tell you? Don't fall for straight guys. But seriously speaking, if anything happens or even if nothing doesn't, you can talk to us." He knows how ridiculous the older is and he's really glad he made the right decision to tell Ten and Kun. "Thanks, Mom."

His feelings might still be there but at least now he's got Ten and Kun to cheer him up.

↡↡↡

Mark has just got back from his recording session to find Donghyuck in the living room while being on his phone, doing only God knows what. The TV is switched on without anyone watching it. Mark feels weird going straight to his room without acknowledging the younger's presence so he sits beside him on the couch. He needs to do this to assure himself that everything is still the same. Donghyuck is wearing a big, worn-out, grey sweatshirt that makes him have the so-called sweater paws and Mark wants to tell him to stop being so cute. Apparently, Donghyuck's eyes are glued to his phone because he doesn't show any reaction to the older's inner misery that's kind of obvious on his face.

 _Oh, shit. Why is he sitting beside me? Donghyuck, act normal._ He then puts his right leg on Mark's lap. _Nice move, dumbass._

Mark throws his leg away from him but the younger does it again. "Stop touching me."

"Try me," the younger snickers while still pressing letters on his phone. Mark takes a peek at his phone through his peripheral vision and sees that he's texting with Lucas. They're sending memes. He pretends to watch the boring commercials. Minutes later, Donghyuck's phone rings loudly. The younger groans when he sees the contact name. "What, Hyung?" Mark is totally not eavesdropping but he's sure it's Ten's voice on the other side of the phone. "You left your wallet here, please don't be irresponsible with your own belongings." Mark wants to laugh at the annoyed face the younger makes but they're not exactly on their best terms.

"Stop nagging. Can you keep it safe? I'll go there tomorrow." "Sure, honey." The younger ends their call.

Mark gets up and goes straight to his room after switching off the TV because he's a responsible person. He can feel his chest burning.  _Ten is even calling him 'honey'?_

↡↡↡

They've just arrived at the dorm from We Young pre-recording and Mark immediately barges into Johnny and Taeyong's room. Johnny is playing games on his laptop and he thanks God that Taeyong is not there at the moment. He closes the door carelessly and throws himself on Johnny's bed. He grunts and tosses around the bed, making the sheets messy and crumpled. Johnny has had enough of it so he peels off the headset he's wearing. He spins his chair towards the bed, "Spill."

"I'm in love with someone," Johnny just stares at him and doesn't say anything, cueing Mark to elaborate more. "It's a guy," the older keeps showing no reaction.

The silence is deafening so he breaks it. "I literally came out to you but why are you not surprised?"

Johnny then gives him the most annoying are-you-seriously-asking-me-this look. "You throw heart-eyes on Haechan every time he does something and you're asking me why I'm not surprised? And yes, I already knew you're in love with him so what's the problem now?"

He needs someone to talk to about this but he was scared that people were going to judge him. Now, he has Johnny who doesn't care about his preferences and he's more than happy to word-vomit. "But, Hyung. Have you seen him? Who told the stylist noona to dye his hair ruby red? It makes my legs feel like jelly every time I look at him. And those legs. That sun-kissed skin. Donghyuck wearing shorts should be illegal. Why is he so beautiful? Do you know how pretty he looks while sleeping? I'm scared I can't contain my feelings for him and kiss him out of the blue."

"Changing rooms is not the way out, Mark. You can't ignore your feelings forever."

Sometimes, the universe works in mysterious ways, just like at this moment. The universe must hate Mark because Donghyuck walks in front of Johnny's room and overhears Mark saying, "But I can't stand being in the same room with Haechan."

Apparently, Mark didn't close the door properly. Donghyuck's brown eyes catch Johnny's ones from the gap by the door and the older stands still. Mark then follows where the older is looking at. He feels like his blood runs cold when he sees the love of his life standing there. Donghyuck clenches his knuckles so hard they go white.

The youngest is the one who says something first. "Is that why you asked Jaehyun-hyung to switch with you? Do you hate me? I suppose you do. Who wouldn't? I'm annoying and loud. You should've just told me to fuck off in the first place and I'll stay away. Don't be a fucking coward, Mark." Donghyuck's voice wavers and he feels tears building up in his eyes. He needs to go somewhere else before he cries.

Before Mark can say something back, Donghyuck has already left the dorm.

↡↡↡

Donghyuck comes to U dorm with his cheeks wet from his tears.

He finds Jungwoo and Lucas watching the TV on the living room and he drops himself on the couch, his shoulder shaking hard and his shoes still intact. He bawls his eyes out in front of them. His eyes are red and his nose is full of snot. He doesn't care anymore. Why would he care about how he looks right now when the person he loves actually hates him?

Kun emerges from the kitchen wearing a worried look across his face. The three of them know better than to ask him what happened. Lucas tries to comfort Donghyuck by asking him if he wants to marathon Ghibli and the latter agrees. They proceed to get a big blanket from their room and cuddle in the living room while watching the movie. Dinner time comes and Kun asks him if he wants to eat anything. He answers with a hard nod and a "fried rice, please".

Ten comes home around 9 pm and he knows. Johnny has told him the misunderstanding but he doesn't want to intervene. He just wants to make sure Donghyuck is okay. "What's this? How could you cuddle without me?" Ten jumps in the middle of them and squeezes himself through. "Lucas, I can't believe you made us watch My Neighbor Totoro again."

"Hey! Totoro is magnificent!" Jungwoo and Lucas yell at the same time. The movie goes for quite awhile and at the end, Lucas and Jungwoo sing the outro song proudly. Even though the song is in Japanese, both of them try their best to successfully finish it. Kun even searches the lyrics for them.

They are on their third movie and Lucas is deciding which one to watch next, Ponyo or Howl's Moving Castle. "Haechan-ah, how about having a sleepover here? we're still going to watch some movies and it's late now. I also could use some company tonight. It's boring sleeping alone, you know," the younger couldn't nod his head faster. He has already planned that on the way here. He is not going to stay in that dorm and get questioned by the other hyungs.

It's 2 am, Ten and Donghyuck excuse themselves to sleep while Lucas and Jungwoo are still debating over the bathing potions Howl uses. Kun has already passed out on the couch. Both of them lie side by side in the darkness of the room. "Hyung, you're beautiful, great at dancing and singing, you're kind and funny, you can speak English well, I know there are lots of people who love you regardless of their gender but still, were you ever scared? How did you come to terms with your feelings for Johnny-hyung?"

"First of all, I know, you don't have to remind me how amazing I am but thank you. Of course I felt scared. Coming to a big city and then falling in love with your best friend is hard to process in your head, you know?" He knows exactly how that feels. "But he was so nice and welcoming, he felt like home even after just a short time knowing him. I felt like I could tell him anything so I did. I came out to him. I was also testing the water, killing two birds with one stone." Ten snickers playfully. "And he treated that information like it was nothing. Maybe he's fine with it because he used to live in Chicago." _Ten-hyung is so lucky. He can hug and kiss and hold Johnny-hyung's hand whenever he likes._

"I'm sure Mark wouldn't call you out. He's a good guy and he's your best friend." Donghyuck agrees. Mark is a good guy, too kind, even. He's too kind to tell Donghyuck that he's annoying and maybe that's why he switched rooms. Maybe he shouldn't have gone overboard with his jokes and teasing. Maybe he should've seen it coming. But he didn't. He really thought Mark is happy with him. He feels tears wet his eyelashes but he quickly wipes them off. Ten is fast asleep next to him and he keeps thinking that he shouldn't miss a certain someone's body heat but he does.

↡↡↡

Donghyuck needs to go back to 127 dorm in the end. He continues with his life, doing promotions and practices. He thanks his other hyungs in his heart for not asking him about the fight. He's still too hurt to have any interaction with Mark so when the choreography forces him to touch Mark's shoulder, he changes it. The Dream members notice it and they could feel the tension hanging around both of them. It goes for a week and the fans are catching up the atmosphere. Even their manager has reprimanded them not to fight over silly things again but the man doesn't know that this is not some stupid matter.

They are on their 15-minutes break of rehearsing We Young when Mark suddenly calls, "Donghyuck-ah, can we talk for a bit?" The younger hates how his heart starts beating fast. He doesn't know how much he misses Mark calling him by his real name until now. The older points his thumb to the door. Donghyuck's legs stride in that direction and he passes Mark while saying, "Let's get this over with."

They go into a dim-lighted, unlocked storage room. Mark scratches the back of his neck a lot. He does that when he's nervous. He knows. Of course he does. "I'm sorry. I know I'm a bad friend. I know we've been on weird terms these days and I hate it so much. You are my best friend, Hyuck-ah. There's no way I could hate you. You keep hanging out with Ten-hyung nowadays and I feel so lonely without you. I swear I didn't switch rooms with Jaehyun-hyung because I hated you. I would never. You're precious to me. I just wish we could go back to how we were before, Hyuck." Mark keeps spouting off apologizes and sweet words but Donghyuck is far from paying attention because Mark looks like a Greek god. He hasn't looked at the older properly for a long time and now he's close to crying. He dyed his hair black for this comeback and the younger loves and hates his hair at the same time. His hair is messy and he has dark circles under his eyes. He is wearing a black t-shirt matched with black ripped jeans and Donghyuck hates how clothes that simple could make Mark glow. Donghyuck wishes he would stop being so handsome.

"What?" Mark stops ranting and looks at the younger.

_Fuck. Did I really say that out loud?_

When faced with confrontation, Donghyuck does what he thinks is the best option. He chooses flight rather than fight. "You're done, right? Bye." He turns away and already plans to go hide in the bathroom stall but Mark is faster. He grabs Donghyuck's wrist and corners him into the wall. Mark's face is too close and Donghyuck is sure his heart is gonna jump anytime now.

"Say it again. I want to make sure I heard it for real and it's not my head playing tricks on me." It's getting dangerous because there are breaths ghosting his lips and Donghyuck just wants to close the distance between them.

"No."

"Please." Mark is getting desperate.

_Don't give me puppy eyes._

"No." He's wavering.

 

They stand in silence, both admiring each other's features. It feels like years since they've talked to each other eye-to-eye.

 

"You're beautiful," Mark whispers.

"I'm what?" Donghyuck's eyes go wide. His cheeks are tinted pink which makes him look even cuter.

"I didn't say anything. It's probably just in your mind." Mark is getting cheeky, wearing a smirk on his lips. _When did he learn how to do that?_

"You did! Ugh, okay, fine! I hate how you keep getting more and more handsome!" Mark bursts out laughing at how Donghyuck is super embarrassed to admit that.

"And I love how pretty you are, Hyuck. I love how your eyes disappear whenever you laugh. You don't know what your smile does to my heart. Your skin, God. I love it so much. It looks so soft and sweet. Have I told you that I really like your legs? When we were having photoshoot for We Young they nearly drove me crazy you have no idea. Your moles. I want to trace them with my finger. They look like a constellation. Your lips are too distracting. You have no idea how much I fantasize kissing you breathless." He's catching his breath to continue describing Donghyuck but the latter cuts him off.

"Then why don't you do that right now?" Mark feels his heart skips a beat.

"Oh, my God. Stop doing that or you'll be the death of me," but Mark closes their distance anyway. At first it's just a soft pressing of two lips together but Donghyuck turns his head and now their lips slot perfectly. The older's hands are at Donghyuck's waist, drawing circles with his thumbs.

Mark nips at the younger's upper lip, making sure to feel how soft Donghyuck's lips are. He swipes his tongue on the latter's lower lip. "Fuck," Mark doesn't like it when the younger swears but if it's in this context then he's more than happy to elicit more of those kinds of responses. Donghyuck rests his hands on the older's chest and opens his mouth. Mark takes that as a chance to slip his tongue in. The younger tastes like the strawberry milkshake he's drunk earlier. The older's hands are everywhere, on Donghyuck's waist, his jaw, his neck. He feels surrounded in a good way.

Mark pulls away first to catch some breath. "You need to know the real story, Hyuck. I was talking to Johnny-hyung about me having a crush on you and how beautiful you are. I told him I can't stand being in the same room with you because I didn't know if I could control myself around you so I asked Jaehyun-hyung a favor to switch rooms with me. You were just there at the wrong time and I felt terrible for making you say all that stuff. But it's kind of your fault though, everyone noticed my heart-eyes for you but you didn't. You should be glad that I love you even though you're dense as hell."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure I loved you first and that's why I probably threw out the idea of you possibly returning my feelings out the window?"

"Oh, really? Since when?"

"Training period."

Mark gapes. "Holy shit, are you serious?"

"So who's the dense one now? What about you? When did you start developing your feelings for me?"

"Since you sang Twinkle Twinkle Little Star for me. It was so cute, it's impossible not to fall in love with you." Donghyuck smiles shyly and Mark can't hold himself to kiss him some more.

 ↡↡↡

"I intended to fix things with you and be all chummy again and also bury my feelings deep down but this turned out better than I expected," Mark puts his chin on top of the younger's head. They have been hugging each other for the last 20 minutes and neither of them wants to let go.

Donghyuck looks up and seals the older's lips with his. "Shut up." The younger smiles into the kiss and Mark's stomach just did a flip.

Mark rests his forehead on the younger's one and smiles. "We're both such idiots."

Donghyuck wraps his arms around Mark's neck and crashes their lips together. This kiss is different than their last one. It's rough, filled with teeth and tongues but both like it even more. Sucking tongues should be disgusting but Donghyuck loves it when Mark does that. Mark bites his lip again, making his legs weak. He grabs the older's hair to prevent himself from falling. Mark groans into their kiss and he finds it hot. Mark continues kissing his cheek, his jaw, his Adam's apple. His gives butterfly kisses onto his neck before sucking a red spot and manages to elicit a whine from the younger. His fingers curl in Mark's hair. "Mark, I love you so much," When Mark feels satisfied with the constellations he's left on the younger's neck, he goes back to attacking his lips.

"I love you too, baby. You're the best thing that could happen to me." Donghyuck thought his heart couldn't beat faster than it is but he's apparently wrong. Mark calling him pet names does things to him.

They're too busy making out that they don't hear the door handle getting turned. "Manager-hyung, here they are! They- wait. Oh, my God. MY EYES!" The door opens and reveals Mark and Donghyuck, bodies pressed together and hair tousled messily. Chenle doesn't need to ask what they've been doing and he wishes he could burn that image from his brain. 

**Author's Note:**

> im such a sucker for mutual pining  
> anyways thanks for reading this, leave a comment!♡♡


End file.
